


The Snowdin Sans Fight

by TheWrathAbove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrathAbove/pseuds/TheWrathAbove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey” Sans greets nonchalantly “looks like i’m battling you instead of pap. you up for it?” You brandish your toy knife. “i guess that’s your answer huh.”</p>
<p>Sans engages your soul: a battle menu appears.</p>
<p>ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowdin Sans Fight

When you reach the edge of Snowdin you overhear Sans and Papyrus talking to each other.

“i’ll fight them while you go talk to Undyne.”

“ARE YOU SURE…”

“yeah don’t worry.”

“BUT SANS WHAT IF…”

“i said don’t worry bro. i got it covered.”

Papyrus sighs “OK I GUESS.”

Papyrus runs into waterfall and you decide now would be as good a time as any to make your presence known.

“hey” He greets nonchalantly “looks like i’m battling you instead of pap. you up for it?” You brandish your toy knife (it’s not as good as the real thing but it’s the best you’ve got for the time being) to show that you’re ready. “I guess that’s your answer huh.”

Sans engages your soul: a battle menu appears.

 

Fight               ε>Act             Item               Mercy

ε>Check                    Joke

Laugh

 

Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF

The easiest enemy can only do 1 damage

Sans doesn’t seem to notice you checking him.

Sans starts by using a bone attack it’s a single bone crawling along the bottom of the battle box. It has no way of hitting you and it drags on. When the bone reaches the other side of the box the attack ends.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You run up to sans and slash at him hoping to end the battle quickly.

 He dodges and even has the nerve to send out the remark “whoa kid, be careful swinging that around someone might get hurt.”

He then proceeds to send off another attack one that is identical to the first one might I add. You glare at him.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You lunge at him toy knife in hand while slashing wildly.

Sans dodges then states “wow, I almost thought you were trying to hit me.”  You prepare yourself to attack again.

 

Sans sends off the same bone attack it’s pretty clear he’s not taking this seriously.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You run at Sans aiming for the heart you stab part of his coat but manage to miss him entirely.

“you know you must be pretty bad to scare papyrus. He would never admit it, but he’s scared of you.” Sans sends out a new attack with a tiny bone on the top of the screen as well.

Fight               Act                  ε>Item           Mercy

C.Bun.            C.Bun.

C.Bun.            ε>Stick

You throw the stick at sans he catches and brakes it. That didn't accomplish much.

“to tell you the truth he didn't even want me to fight you. but i'm not about to let you kill him like you did all those innocent monsters.” Sans sends off the previous bone attack once again.

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You attempt to hit Sans with a spin attack. It fails miserably. Maybe trying a spin attack with a knife wasn't the best idea.

“how effectively do you think i’m stalling you right now? by the time we’re done fighting Undyne will probably be here.” He sends off another of the bone attacks.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

You rapidly stab towards Sans.

He dodges every stab in one graceful sidestep. “then you’ll really have a bad time.”

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You decide that you need to beat Sans before Undyne gets here. You realize that in order to hit Sans you’re going to have to get serious. You dash towards Sans with death in your eyes. Going straight for the rib cage you stab towards him.

He dodges with realization setting in. “wait a second.” Sans hesitates. “you must be it,” Sans claims with understanding in his voice and all hesitation gone. You’re not entirely sure what he means and to be honest you don’t care.

He summons up the same attack as before and you scoff at him. He doesn't seem to care.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You throw yourself at sans with reckless abandon trying to hit him. You fail.

“you must be the time anomaly,” Sans states coldly.

Sans now summons up a bone attack with tiny bones crawling across the top, the bottom, and the sides of the battle box.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You lunge at sans aiming for the skull.

He dodge the lunge with flourish. “but it advanced too fast. There’s no way the anomaly could have this much control. at this rate it’ll end everything five times faster than predicted.” Sans is mumbling to himself he doesn't even bother attacking.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You dash towards sans going for your run of the mill slash. It works about as well as all the other slashes.

“The only way it could be progressing this fast is if…” sans continues mumbling to himself until he stops coming to a full realization

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

He easily dodges the attack saying “i realize now what’ll happen if I don’t stop you. look kid just go back, reset, leave, and don’t come back. Look at it this way kid. if you don’t stop **you’re gonna have a bad time.**

Sans is spearing you

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

You go for the kill.

Sans dodges.

“What you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it,” Sans mocks. “sorry old lady. this is why i don’t make promises.” Sans summons an enormous skull that is radiating with magic. “i hate to use a prototype, but what can you do.” The skull begins charging up with blue magic and you stay perfectly still. After a couple seconds the skull fires a large blue beam that encompasses the entirety of the battle box. To your relief you’re completely unharmed.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You try to trip sans up by slashing to his left then punching to his right with your other hand. He dodges the initial knife swing to the left while simultaneously jumping back.

“i thought it was odd how you never reacted, but now it all makes sense. if you think I’ll just let you end all timelines again you better be prepared to get dunked on.” Sans summons another giant skull. The skull begins charging once more however you realize that this time it’s charging orange magic. You then start jittering around the battle box to avoid getting hit. The skull releases a massive orange beam that once again covers the entirety of the battle box. Your jittering continues until the skull ceases firing and you remain unharmed.

 

 Fight               ε>Act             Item               Mercy

 ε>Check                    Joke

Laugh

 

Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF

The easiest enemy can only do one damage

Those skulls look unstable maybe if you wait long enough

The skulls can’t do more than one damage they must have a gimmick of some kind avoid them at all costs

“if you’re gonna do it then i should too. Sans checks you.

Chara LV 8 ATK 24 (3) DEF 11 (7)

????????????????????????????????????   
????????????????????????????????????

“well that’s not something you see every day,” sans states disbelievingly “why would you have the same name as “them”?”

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You are furious. You didn’t think sans would be able to “Check” like you can. You let the rage build up inside you until you burst towards Sans with an unprecedented boost of speed and slash wildly at him.

With little to no effort Sans dodges your slashes while stating “I guess i didn't do that during that fight,” Sans complains clearly unhappy about this fact. The giant skull is brought forth once again only this time it stats charging half blue, half orange. The left half is blue while the right half is orange. Suddenly without warning sans turns you blue and slams you onto the right side of the battle box. You’re startled for a moment but quickly realize the situation you’re in and start moving around like crazy to avoid being hit. When the skull fires the left side of the beam is blue while the right side is orange. Moving around works out as you avoid being hurt.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You attempt a jump slash with your toy knife.

Sans gracefully sidesteps out of the way. “regardless you need to be stopped for good this time,” Sans states sharply. The Skull appears and begins charging the same energy as last time but when sans turns you blue he slams you to the left. You stay perfectly still. As the beam begins to fire Sans causes bones to jut out of the battle box. They don’t hit you but they do make you jump. As you jump in the blue laser you feel your HP quickly drain away almost as if you had no mercy invincibility. After the beam ceases firing you begin feeling the sins that you felt last time you were fighting Sans. Your HP drains down to 1.

 

Fight               Act                  ε>Item           Mercy

C.Bun.            C.Bun.

C.Bun.            ε>SnowPiece

  
You eat the SnowPiece and fully recover all HP.

Sans summons the skull once more there’s a time skip you see a blue charge in the skulls mouth and half a second later it fires. You don’t move during this so you take no damage.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You decide that from now on you’ll leave the theatrics to sans and just try stabbing him from now on. Speaking of stabbing you attempt to stab him.

He dodges the stab like he would any other. “you know I had a big speech planned out for you! but it seems you’ve already heard it!” Sans yells having lost his cool.  The skull appears and one again there’s a time skip. In the split second you get you see the right charge as orange and the left as blue so you run to the right and keep moving. This proves to work out nicely.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You try to stab sans he dodges same old, same old.

“why are you even here!? you’ve ended everything once why do it again!? is this some kind of game to you!? killing everyone for fun over and over. It that your idea of a game!? Sans clearly pissed summons up two skulls and time skips. one fires blue and the other orange. You take unavoidable damage.

 

Fight               Act                  ε>Item           Mercy

C.Bun.            C.Bun.

C.Bun.            ε>SnowPiece

 

You eat the SnowPiece and fully recover all HP.

 

Sans seems to have cooled down a bit after the previous attack.

He turns you blue and you fall to the bottom of the battle box there is a floating platform in the middle of the box. Two smaller skulls appear on either side of the lower part of the battle box and within seconds one fires orange the other blue. You jump on to one of the floating just before they fire. The beams take up the entire lower portion of the battle box. As the skulls are shooting two more appear on either side of the upper portion of the battle box. The very instant the skulls on the bottom finish you jump down narrowly avoiding being hit the skulls up top.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You slash at sans and miss. No surprise there.

“okay look here kiddo, these skulls here are a prototype, and they’re not gonna last to much longer, so after the next attack i’m gonna use my special attack, so if you don’t wanna see that i’d suggest dying now.”  Sans starts his attack off with a time skip. There’s a giant skull that you get a split second to see is charging orange. You start flailing around like an idiot and the beam fires, as the beam is firing there’s a time skip and you get half a second to stay still before a blue beam envelops the entire battle box. You manage to just barely stay still, but before you can get comfortable there’s another time skip. You’re now in the battle box with the platform in the middle. Two skulls are at the lower sides of the battle box, and you jump up to the platform just in the nick of time. As you reach the platform there’s another time skip. You’re now in an enormous battle box two of the giant skulls appear. One is in the top right of the box: the other the top left. They are both coincided with another skull in the opposite corner from them. The skulls on the left start charging blue, while the skulls on the right start charging orange. They’re positioned so they’ll shoot diagonally, as such you quickly scurry up to the top middle. The Skulls Shoot about half a second later. You’re prediction was right as the skulls lasers just barely don’t hit the very top middle and bottom middle. When the skulls stop shooting there’s another time skip. You’re turned blue and four smaller skulls are on top of the battle box. All the skulls start charging blue and orange with the first and third charging blue, and the second and forth charging orange. You sit yourself directly under the third skull as to avoid overlap. As the skulls begin to fire there’s a time skip and you realize the skulls have switched places. You’re given next to no time to start shuffling in place as to not get hit by an orange beam. As the orange beam is firing another time skip happens and you’re in an empty battle box. Sans immediately turns you blue and begins slamming you around the battle box. He does this until you only have one HP.

“whelp, looks like you made it through my attack. i guess like it’s time to use my special attack. here goes nothing.” You stay in the center of the battle box ready to wait it out. Until a skull appears, then another, and another, and another, until finally there’s too many to count.

“or that’s what i would say, but i already realize that failed. So I decided to go with the other unwinnable route.” All the skulls begin charging at once half of them orange, with the other half being blue. They finish charging, and just as they begin to fire...

“Boom!” All at once every skull bursts into magic, and the magic sizzles out. Sans takes the full force of the explosion, and is knocked out.

 

ε>Fight          Act                  Item               Mercy

 

You casually walk up to sans and stab him right in the chest. Red bursts out. You can’t tell whether it’s blood or ketchup, but it’s still satisfying none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. I really tried to keep it as close to the game as possible, while still throwing some unique twists in there. In case any one was wondering the "official" name I have for the blasters are Beta Blasters. If people enjoy this story I may even make another fight story in the style of this one.


End file.
